


Welcome to the alehouse! hcs and more :)

by cha_u_kao (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, haha here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cha_u_kao
Summary: Order the drink of your preference!Anything is fine, but please no underage, thx.





	1. Rules!

_Hi there! You can comment down any requests you want on DBD!_

_These are fine:_

_-HCS_  
-Any situation you want  
-Poly relationships  
-Any kinks, idk  
-basically anything  
-Killer x killer  
-Survivor x killer  
-Reader inserts

_Not ok:_

_-Underage stuff, ew._

_I don't use Tumblr. Comment down here anything you want!_


	2. Disas(s)ter Quentin (Quentin/Frank) [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rotsy’s request:
> 
> Hey! This one just came into my mind and I though it would be funny. It's a Frank(legion)/Quetin.  
Quentin accidentally tells Frank he loves him after accidentally breaking his nose with a pallet or locker door. (he didn't know it was Frank)  
Hope you like it.

For as long as he could remember, Quentin had been an absolute and total disaster. Probably because he was born under an unlucky star, or simple for the fact he was so nervous around everything and everyone. That meant he took the longest to adapt to the trials. The others didn’t really mind. He was a kid, after all. His knack of finding medical kits in the boxes and opening doors faster than anyone might sound rather nerfed, but would become critical during team support.   
  


Quen’s disaster parade was rather amplified when he first met the Legion’s leader, Frank. His feet would twist and he’d trip unceremoniously. He’d just stand there, in the naked terrain, staring at the other young man.   
  


Quentin couldn’t help it. He felt this _warm, dazzling feeling_ whenever he saw Frank. His eyesight would lower to those tight pants he always wore, and then to his bulge. He quietly opened a locker and kneeled inside. He wouldn’t do his business in front of everyone. He just prayed that no one opened the locker. After Quentin Jr. piped down, he stared at his hand. Maybe not just warm and dazzling, but also a tad _hot and sticky_. 

He sighed. He wasn’t gay. He was pretty sure of it whenever he smelled Nancy’s cologne and stared at her pretty hair. But then why was he so into Frank(‘s ass)? He sighed, still unaware of his heartbeat rapidly rising. He shrugged it off as some post-wanking tachycardia period and then came to the realization, horrified. He heard some running footsteps outside. He pulled up his pants and opened the door to stun the knife-wielding man, just the way Jane had taught him. 

”AAARGH!”

The scream that came out seemed to be out of pain. The Legion held his head for a moment, stumbling back. Quentin froze, looking at him. Fine droplets of blood poured out, followed by a gush and fragment of his mask falling out, revealing his pale, youthful face. “Oh my god! I'm so sorry!", Quentin spurted out, his hands covering his mouth. Frank recoiled in pain, whispering obscenities.

The last generator had been finished at the same time Frank lunged at him. Quentin fell onto the floor, oozing blood profusely. This was his third hook, and the others were well aware of it. Soon, it was just the two.

The walk to the closest hook was the most awkward experience Quentin ever had. Frank kept swearing aside, wiping blood of his nose and taking slow steps, almost as if it were on purpose. 

"Uhmm...I know you'll get real mad at me for this, but I think you're really cute", Quentin blurted. He quickly came to the realization of what he did, and covered his mouth. "Fuck, forget I said that", he mumbled. Quentin saw from the corner of his eye how Frank's ears turned red, and it wasn't from the cold.

His heartbeat fastened. He felt this surge in his ears, almost burning, and felt his blood running. 

_"You...really think so...?"_

Quentin smiled.


End file.
